


Great

by Emma_Oz



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Episode 5.05, Mr Monk, Private Eye (aka the episode where Stottlemeyer meets a girlfriend and gets a new apartment)</p>
<p>Randy Disher’s point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great

It’s great that the captain has a new place. I mean, it’s great obviously.

He’s moving on from the divorce and that’s great. He’s not sleeping on my futon any more. He’s moved on.

And he’s moved out of my place which is clearly great. Less awkward if I wanted to bring a date home (not that I did while he was there).  No kids around when he has visitation (though actually I will miss hanging out with them, because they are two cool little dudes).  No awkward shop talk at home (but also no interesting conversations about cases and no one to watch games with).

He seems taken with the real estate agent who was definitely smitten with him. So, great.

Everything is just fine and if my condo seems a little empty, no doubt I’ll go back to being used to that and everything will be… fine.

 


End file.
